There is evidence provided by the National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB) that surface operations represent a significant damage risk because of the threat of wingtip collisions with objects in the wings' trajectory. Three main causes of surface accidents are identified in the NTSB database:
(1) failure to maintain adequate visual lookout,
(2) failure to perceive distance between the wings and obstacles, and
(3) failure to maintain required clearance.